A Kat is Done Waiting
by DrimDram
Summary: Pt. 2 of 'A Kat can only wait so long' Kat finally gets the courage to pop the all important question, does Coop love her? (gender bent Mr.Kat)
1. Chapter 1

A Kat is done waiting

Kid vs. Kat Lemon. Includes [ NSFW, human on feral, size difference, fluff]

It had been six months since Kat had found Coop curled up in the bathroom, bleeding from self inflicted wounds. And six months since she had poured her heart out to Coop stating how she'd do anything just to see him happy again. And six months since they had first spent time together as friends.

In those six months things had improved greatly for Kat, Coop, and the Burtonburger family as a whole. Kat had managed to convince her Kommander that earth, being the only producer of Fishy Frisky bits, would make a better supplier of tasty snacks than a new home, thus there would be no invasion as long as she kept a steady supply of the cat treat headed to her home planet.

With Kat no longer trying to takeover the world Coop had no reason to try to expose her for the invader she was, intern meaning he wasn't constantly marked as "the weird cat-boy" no one wanted to hang with, which vastly improved his social life and also did magnitudes for his psyche, as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Coop got back into playing soccer, managed to bring his grades back up, and was even allowed to hang out with Dennis, once his dad deemed he wasn't crazy anymore. All these things led to a happier and more lively Coop, which Kat liked very much. She loved to see the love of her life running around back to his old youthful self, savoring every moment they grew, much to the surprise of their family, closer and closer together becoming near inseparable.

But this did come with its hang ups. One of which being Coop was growing popular at school. With the girls at school.

Kat had a tendency to sneak out while Coop was at school usually just to hang around the school yard and today was no different, hiding in a nearby bush she'd terrorize any kid she deemed was giving Coop too hard a time once she caught them alone, all without Coop's knowledge of course, but keeping an eye on the boy so often meant she saw things that made her blood boil. Specifically watching as girls would walk up to him and act as if they hadn't just spent the last few years avoiding him like the plague, acting as if he didn't already belong to certain purple feline. The nerve! They were all shallow and Coop usually turned them down relatively quickly, but not before they managed to get a blush or flustered stutter out him first ensuring they'd be back.

The whole display made Kat green with envy and steeled her resolve to claim him as hers sooner rather than later, she knew her body had the means to make Coop not even glance at another human female again plus she knew him like family, every quirk and kink! Not to mention with that time of the year rolling around it sure would be convenient to find a special someone to douse her inner furnace. She just had to figure out how to ease him into the prospect, something that'd probably take a few good weeks of planning. But for now she'd just make herself busy by keeping an eye on the girl who just kissed Coop on the cheek... If a purple Kat could turn red now would be the moment.

She was livid, cursing and calling the human responsible every single name she could think of. Almost rushing out of her hiding spot just to lunge at the girl "These lousy human females don't know when to back OFF!" she hissed between closed teeth, gripping her tail to the point where it might've popped off. "That's it forget making a plan, Coop Burtonburger you'll be mine this time tomorrow mark my words" she murmured to herself as she watched the human girl scamper off, neither her nor Coop aware of the pair alien eyes watching them from afar, plotting and scheming.

As Kat made her way home she thought about how she'll manage to get Coop to come around to the idea of bedding his own house pet. "Maybe I was just getting ahead of myself back there" Kat thought in self doubt until a familiar twinge from her nether reminded her of the current situation, "Alright you lousy body I get it" she scolded to herself as she rolled her eyes and continued on her path back to the house. She honestly found the whole scenario funny, here she was on a random planet going through heat and the only person who could even come close to putting a stop to it wasn't even of the same species.

"Ugh why couldn't I just fall in love with some stupid Kat?" she knew the answer to this, because Coop was better than some stupid Kat, hell better than most stupid humans too, but that didn't make her predicament any less bothersome.

Finally she reached home and she had about an hour or so until Millie and Coop got arrived from school so she decided to spend her time planning out her next move. Tomorrow would be saturday so that meant she would have a better chance at getting Coop all alone to 'talk' things out and see where things went from there.

"Alright!" she voiced to no one "I'll wake Coop up saturday and see what his plans are, if they aren't that busy then I'll invite him on a walk where I can explain everything, from there I'll lead him to my special spot in the woods, and then we can fu-" her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door flying open and two energetic teens rushing into the household filled to the brim with that 'it's finally the weekend' energy. Kat was greeted by Millie first with one of her, to be expected, yet still spine shattering bear hugs, "Oh I've been waiting all week to have our friday afternoon girls only tea party!" Kat groaned as Millie finished her sentence, she loved spending time with Millie but she was an elite intergalactic alien, she was above tea parties! Oh well at least it won't interfere with her plans for tomorrow.

Speaking of the brown haired boy in question had since walked past the two and was now situated on the couch. Millie had gone upstairs to get everything ready for her and Kats playdate while Kat on the other hand strutted over to the couch where Coop was sitting watching whatever, she payed no mind to the flashing images on the screen simply hopping onto Coops lap and reminding him "You really think I'm going to let you walk by without saying hello to your favorite feline" she said to Coop giving him an upclose grin as she jostled about on his lap.

"Heh sorry saw that you had your claws full with Millie back there" he responded becoming increasingly restless with Kat's movements.

"Hmph alright I'll let it slide this time, only because you're cute" she remarked pinching his chin before hopping off him and onto the floor, a smug grin plastered on her face the whole way down.

"You really amuse yourself don't you" Coop said

"No not really, you acting like I don't notice how tight your shorts have gotten is what i find amusing" Kat retorted trying to stifle a laugh.

"Wha- I- how'd you-" Coop was struggling for words and the whole display was sending Kat into hysterics.

"Calm down Hercules I was only kidding" she said before Coop seemingly short circuited

Coop was red as a tomato and Kat still had a wide grin on her face from the whole ordeal. That was until a series of thumps entered the room emanating from the staircase " ! The tea party is reeadddyy!" Millie bellowed.

Kat's ears dropped when she faced Millie and saw her holding a familiar pink dress and tiara just her size then snapped back to face Coop when he heard him chuckle. "Don't even smile" Kat hissed between closed teeth pointing at the boy only to be surprised by Millie who scooped her up and slung her over her shoulder as they made their way back to her room.

"Say goodbye to the icky boy over there it's a girls night tonight!" she said jokingly, Kat on the other hand resigned to her fate as Millie's tea time subordinate with a defeated "meow" watching Coop fade from view trying to hide a smirk, "that boy is gonna get it" Kat thought to herself.

Coop was left on his own to continue watching TV but his mind was currently elsewhere particularly if Kat actually noticed the stiffy he was now sporting in full mast, the thought of Kat gyrating against his groin just a moment ago didn't help it go down either.

"How has this Kat managed to grow on me so much in 6 months? And why in this way?" he asked himself as he paroused through the TV channels hoping to find something that'd offer a distraction.

…..

Kat was honestly astounded. Laid out before her was less of a tea party and more of an entire banquet, tiara and dress aside she actually did feel like a princess for a moment, Millie seemed to have caught on to her shock and awe because she began commenting on the size of the tea party.

"Well Kat as you know we are royalty so we need to dine as such. That's why i got daddy to buy all these croissants, snickerdoodles, and stuffed pastries of all kinds, even a creampie!" she said proudly.

Kat was impressed to say the least, and here she thought this would just be another generic tea party.

"Well what're we waiting for ? Princesses eat first after all" she said, as if the stuffed animals accompanying them could actually join in on the literal feast.

But Kat could care less her mind registered the word 'eat' and subsequently did as such, making a bit of a pig of herself in the process. It seemed walking back and forth between home and Coop's school everyday could really work up an appetite as Kat was shoving pastries whole in her mouth dwarfing Millie's more princess like bites, not to say she wasn't eating her fair share either.

By the time the table was cleared of its contents it was dark out and Kat swore she was going to pop, her stomach visibly distended by all the food.

As she got out of her chair stood on her hind legs so she could hold her stomach in place, the feeling of all the food sloshing about walking on all fours wasn't the most comfortable.

"Ugh all this sugar is going straight to my thighs" she sighed to herself as she prodded her newfound girth.

"Jeesh I think we may have over done it even for royalty" Millie said

Kat meowed in agreement before hobling over to Millie's bed followed by a failed attempt to hop on, her body moved upwards as she leaped but her stomach just dragged her back down like a sack of rocks.

"Here I think you may need some help" Millie said, then lifted Kat onto the bed and pulled her dress and tiara off, the former had long since failed to hide her gut riding over top of it like some estranged pink bra. Kat was thankful to finally have all the adornments taken off of her and be placed on the soft surface of the mattress as the food coma was setting in.

"Now all I need to do is manage to actually wake up tomorrow and I can finally show Coop what a Kat is capable of" she said to herself. Millie already fast asleep face first on the bed couldn't hear Kat as she quietly talked to herself.

Kat woke up to the sound of Millie's voice. Directly in her ear (while Kat loved Millie like family she lacked volume control and Kat swore her feline ears would be nonfunctional by the time she had kits) but anyways with the semi-rude awakening out of the way Kat hopped out of bed to go and greet what was soon to be hers, walking into Coop's room and seeing that he was still asleep, it was a Saturday after all, put a smile on Kat's face. Him sleeping just meant a world of possibilities for her. While she usually would join him in his snoozing, the steady rising and falling of his chest lulling her to sleep in no time,but her mind had some better ideas.

Climbing onto his bed in a way only a being of the feline persuasion could, she gently clambered onto the boy's chest and began nuzzling him until he began to stir into consciousness.

"Hey Kat what's up" he asked half awake.

"You don't have any plans today do you?"

"No not real-"

"Good!" Kat exclaimed, a grin stretching across her face as she shot up. "Make sure you get a full breakfast you're going to be _busy _today" she went on purring the final bit of her sentence getting a nervous laugh from Coop then dashing out the room before he even got the chance to question her.

Dashing out of Coop's room, Kat let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, she had, after all these years, begun to set a plan in motion to make Coop hers once and for all. While she knew the main event of her little scheme was a long ways off that didn't stop her from patting herself on the back for taking the first step.

"About damn time I do this" she uttered to herself.

Back in his room Coop was dealing with the most peculiar morning wood in his life.

"Why the hell did Kat's purring turn me on like this" he winced, as he sat upright to stare at the tent he was pitching underneath the bed sheets. He stood up to go get dressed for the day, deciding on something comfortable and casual, aka the same outfit he's had for almost his entire life, his blue jeans and red shirt before heading downstairs to cook himself breakfast.

Millie was already downstairs, watching some saturday morning cartoons, and his dad sleeping in for the morning. Kat on the other hand was nowhere to be seen which just made Coop think even harder about what she meant by _"busy"._

"Uah just the way she said that it just feels..weird but enticing?" Coop continued to questioned himself as he took Kat's advice and cooked himself a pretty decent breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, and a tall glass of orange juice. He was going to offer Millie some but she complained about how she had enough food last night to feed her small kingdom, whatever that meant.

He was finishing off the last of his orange juice when Kat finally strode into the room. The sight almost made Coop choke on his OJ, there was Kat but she was wearing candy cane stockings on her hind legs.

"What's with the get-up?" Coop asked, eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Oh these" Kat extended a hind-leg for show "Millie and I just had a little fashion show" she lied. "Why, do you like them?" she finished as she hopped onto the table to give him a more intimate look.

A thousand thoughts were racing through Coop's head at the moment, but most failed to come to fruition due to the sultry feline who was now giving him an up close look of her rearview. Her femininity censored by her thin tail just barely.

"And here I was thinking i may have overdone it, this just might workout" Kat whispered to herself as she finally turned around to face Coop.

"So I see that you've eaten, ready to hit the door?" she asked, abruptly snapping Coop out of his trance.

"Wha- oh OH, y-yeah I'm ready!" Coop said as he finally snapped out of his gaze.

"Good" Kat said with a grin on her face that honestly would of made the old Coop suspicious and worried but in this setting enticed a different emotion he couldn't quite pin down.

"I'll meet you outside the front door" Kat said before hopping off the table and heading out the pet door in the back.

"Hey Millie I'm going for a walk if dad asks" Coop yelled into the family room as he cleaned up his place at the table.

"Alright" Millie shouted back.

And with that Coop walked out to the front door to where Kat, as she had said, was waiting.

"About time lets get a move on I've been wanting to talk" Kat said as she started moving along

"Alright but i thought you said I'd be busy today" Coop replied. Kat chuckled.

"Oh you will but that'll come later, trust me. But for now I want to chat Feline to human" she said began thinking it's now or never. "So Coop do you have a girlfriend or a special someone at school?" she asked, fearing the worst.

"Nah I haven't really looked at any of the girls like that, I mean I've had offers but they just aren't my type, why?" he replied

'Oh thank the stars, another obstacle out the way' Kat thought to herself. "Oh um just asking, curious as to what Coop is up to when he's not at home" Kat said, Putting on a toothy grin as she did.

"Alright then, what're you up to when I'm not around" he rebutled

Kat honestly had to look away from Coop for a second. If he knew even half the things she did at home when no one was looking, the amount of times she's had to wash Coop's pillow so he didn't notice any smells. 'God I'm a perv' Kat thought to herself before inconveniently placed sign post brought her back to reality

***THUMP***

Kat was knocked onto her rump as she stumbled back holding her nose which had come into contact with the sign. She was red with embarrassment and the held back laughter from Coop wasn't helping either. "Coop go play in traffic real quick" she taunted.

"Ah come on it was funny" he said in response, cupping the feline's face for a quick damage inspection, "and besides you're little button is fine" he humored on

"Alright mom if you say so" Kat said with sarcasm "lets just keep moving before that sign calls for reinforcements" she joked, showing she was still in good spirits.

"You got it commander" Coop played along.

As they continued their walk they talked about a wide variety of topics, learning more and more about each other. Like how Kat's mother kept pestering her about grandkids or how Coop has been thinking about changing his red shirt for burgundy, that made Kat chuckle. All was well and good until they reached a small turn off in the sidewalk which led into the woods and Kat spoke up, now in a more sincere tone.

"Ok Coop we're close to where i wanted to bring you, I just want you to know that if you ever feel uncomfortable with what I'm doing it's 100% ok to tell me to stop got it" Kat said looking up into his eyes

"Jeesh must be serious but ok i trust you completely" he said

"Thanks but don't worry it'll be fun, now let's get a move on" Kat said, then ushered him into the forest.

They walked for a good 10 minutes or so until the two ended up in a small grassy patch where Kat told Coop to take a seat, he did against a nearby tree Kat doing the same a foot or two in front of him.

"Do you know where we are right now Coop" Kat asked as she took in her surroundings with nostalgia.

"No not really, should I?" he asked

"Hm" she grinned "this is where we first met, granted it wasn't under the best of circumstances but still. This is where it all began" Kat finished

"OH YEAH, I remember now. Heh sorry kind of hard to tell one part of the woods from another" he said while shyly rubbing the back of his head. "But why did you bring me here?" he asked with a bit of concern. "You're not leaving or something are you?"

"No no no, you humans think too much. Why I brought you here is…" Kat looked towards the ground and gulped 'here goes nothing' she thought "I just wanted you to know you're a great friend!"

"Oh, that's it?" Coop said feeling somewhat disappointed

"alright then. Well uhm you wanna keep on our walk?"

'Oh god I chickened out!' Kat thought to herself as Coop began to stand up. 'What kind of kat am I?!' she continued to bash herself mentally all the while Coop was making his way back to the path they followed into the woods. 'No I can't quit this close to my goal, here we go.' Kat thought, steeling her nerves.

"COOP!" she yelled, causing him to jerk back around.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asked alerted by her outburst.

"That, back there, that wasn't all I wanted to say. Not by a long shot" she muttered

"Oh, I was getting the feeling something was amiss" Coop uttered sitting back down against a tree.

"Just promise not to laugh or anything this is really difficult for me to say" Kat pleaded.

"If it's really that serious I'd never laugh at you" he replied, giving Kat's cheek a soft petting causing her to blush.

"That's not helping!" she yipped, shoving his hand away, blushing.

"S-sorry I didn't mean to-" Kat cut him off

"No Coop I'm sorry for yelling it's just that, well, I, ah fuck it" Kat mumbled.

While Coop's eyes were wide from the expletive, the shock from the swear was dwarfed by what happened next. Kat, still holding Coops outstretched arm, pulled him in for their first kiss. It was only a peck but still it left him in awe.

"PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!" Kat yelped in a pleading position by the time Coop regained focus "I know you're a human and I'm some weird alien but I LOVE you! I couldn't even give you kits but i still only want YOU Coop, It's ok if you don't love me back just please don't hate me for this. I wanted to bring you out here to ask if you could be my mate i want to be with you physically as much as I do spiritually, I know that may sound gross but that's the truth! There i said it HAPPY?!" Kat finished her outburst winded and short of breath.

Now it was Coop's turn to blush 'Kat wants me?' he thought to himself.

"Y-you really want to do that with a human, me no less?" he asked just to clarify.

"YES!" Kat yelled. "I'm i it's mating season and I can't stand the thought of being with anyone else but you, not just for my heat but for the rest of my life!" Kat yelled again before turning around and lifting her tail to expose her wet sex to Coop.

"YOU do this to me! No one else knows me the way you do, no one has bothered to get to know me like you have, no one lights a fire inside me as bright as the one you light Coop, I LOVE YOU HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!" Kat yelled yet again beginning to lose her composure as her heat finally began to get the better of her after years of suppression.

Now Coop's face was as red as his T-shirt, Kat not only wanted him but was now presenting to him like it was nobody's business, and suddenly it all clicked. The way he felt every time she would sit with him on the couch or in bed, how he would go the extra step to keep her close to him the few times they bunked together, the fact that he was so ready to forgive her when she first said she cared about him all those months ago. He was in love with a damn alien Kat.

"Kat" he spoke bluntly.

"Yeah" she responded coily.

"I love you" he said and ignoring her proposition to mate for a moment he scooped her up into a bear hug she reciprocated as best she could.

"D-d-do you really mean that?" she asked looking into his eyes with a childlike sense of hope.

"I do, it took me a minute to put all the pieces together but yes I do" Coop said before rolling off the tree onto his back for a kiss, there wasn't even a moment of lip to lip contact, the newly found couple going straight for a tongue wrestling match. Coops tongue being much thicker than Kat's feline one overpowered her easily, filling her mouth and eliciting a muffled moan from her.

This went on shorter than Coop would've liked but Kat was now officially losing her mind from how intense her heat was growing and intended to get this boy to douse the fire he had started.

Pulling away from Coop's mouth and wiping away the trail of saliva left behind, she uttered two words whilst she left a wet spot on Coop's shirt from her dripping cunt. "Pants off."

Coop complied shifting around to lower his jeans down his legs, then moving back up to grab his boxers and finish the job. That was until Kat grabbed a hold of his wrist, halting his efforts to derobe saying "let me." Coop nodded in agreement.

Here Kat was both her paws on either side of Coop's waist, gripping his underwear ready to pull his maleness out of it's cloth prison. She could see the bulge in his pants, not even fully hard yet the size was intimidating to say the least.

She savored every moment, nuzzling up against his bulge and feeling it throb in response, getting drunk off the smells coming from the hot and bothered boy.

"K-Kat c'mon already" Coop whined, clearly beginning to grow restless and uncomfortable in his remaining articles of clothing.

Kat didn't even respond with words, merely pulling Coop's underwear past his girth and letting it flop forward.

She held her breath as she watched it come to full mast.

It was on the hefty end of the scale for a human, but for a feline of her stature it was absolutely massive. The common sense part of her brain was telling her she'd be ruined by that thing but unfortunately she had long since tuned that part out, focusing only on the hunk of flesh now mere centimetres away from her face, eyeing it with a trance like stare.

"Kat? You ok?" Coop asked, wondering why she had seemingly turned to stone. He sat up slightly to get a better view of what was going on down south until Kat lunged at his cock taking the head into her mouth, giving a thorough tongue bath.

Coop jerked forward by the sudden act of fellatio but then relaxed once the pleasure kicked in, letting out soft moans while praising Kat on how good she was doing.

Kat was in her own little world, focusing solely on the massive pole of human sex in front of her, swirling her tongue around the tip, paws steadily working his shaft. She still had the nagging thought about his size bouncing in the back of her head, even when she was fully up on her hind legs that cock still reached up well to her midsection prodding her stomach as she licked.

She knew she was in for a ride later on.

But for now she licked, grinding herself against his shaft as she did so, leaving a trail of Kat juices that ran down the lower portion of his cock and coated his balls.

"Mmf K-kat k-keep going" Coop panted, Kat happily obliged redoubling her efforts.

Kat's world was growing fuzzy with her airways full of human cock but she could care less, happily throwing any degree of self control out the window and she sucked him up.

The feline's fellatio went on for what felt like an eternity, her tongue circling around Coop's tip as she forced more and more of his cock down her throat, creating a noticeable bulge that would've concerned him had he not been lost in a world of pleasure, worshipping the cock religiously.

"God, if my mom could see me now, letting this massive cock that isn't even of the same species fuck my throat" she thought. The mere idea of the taboo of her actions just made her hornier.

"Kat s-slow down" Coop pleaded but she gave no quarter, bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more with each nod.

She pulled off for a brief moment to give Coop a good look at her face which was now covered in a spit and pre-cum mixture.

"Cum for me!" she uttered before slamming her maw back over Coop's cock, forcing herself to swallow the whole 7 inches of the human, stretching her throat in ways she didn't think possible. The mixture of pain and pleasure drove her wild.

She was now fingering herself, humping the air as her spare paw cupped Coop's balls, attempting to coax out it's contents.

"KAT!" was all Coop had time to say before he flooded her stomach with his man butter, releasing more than he thought possible he instinctively grabbed Kat's head and held her down, making sure she swallowed every ounce of what he had to offer.

The sudden outburst followed by a torrent of burning hot seed caught Kat off guard at first before she greedily began to gulp down Coop's cum as fast as she could, the fact that he was holding her down just added to her excitement, her mate finally taking an active role.

Once Coop's stream finally died down Kat slowly pulled her mouth off of him finishing with a wet *pop* and his member covered in a sleek shine of saliva.

"Wow" Coop relayed between breathes. "That felt amazing"

"Oh we're far from done soldier" Kat teased as she guided her face up to meet Coop's. "You're not leaving until I can't walk straight got it!"

Coop gulped as his member slowly twitched backed to life, Kat's words re-igniting his lust. Kat noticed this and was pleasantly surprised as it prodded against her midsection.

"Glad someone is paying attention" she said to the phallus.

She then proceeded to grab Coop's manhood by the base, lining the already slippery member up to her burning sex.

"Kat are you sure about this, you're kind of on the small si- oh fuuucckk" Coop trailed off as she threw herself down onto his rod. She felt like she was going to pass out from the pleasure, he was only 3 inches in yet she already felt more full then she would've with any normal cat and it drove her mad. She started to find her rhythm, leaning into Coop's chest as she bounced up and down on his shaft. If anyone were in earshot they would be greeted by a cacophony of squelches and pleasured meows as Kat rode herself senseless.

"I'm scho fuulll!" Kat drunkenly garbled.

She was a mess at this point fully supporting herself on Coop as her legs went into auto-pilot, dying to get more of what Coop had to offer.

If it wasn't for Kat's want for more her legs would've given out long ago, but her eagerness to coax Coop into filling her womb egged her on. And speaking of Coop he was struggling not to take Kat's hips and slam her down on his girth. You see Coop was definitely enjoying himself, he'd never felt anything so warm and tight, but Kat had only managed to take 4 of his 7 inches and by god watching Kat ride him, seeing her tongue hang out, her eyes half lidded in pleasure, it took every ounce of will power not dominate to poor feline and do what would no doubt be permanent damage.

He had managed to hold out relatively well until Kat hopped off his meat stick, letting it pulse in the air for a few seconds before turning around and pressing herself back against it restarting in doggystyle. Now Coop was on the edge of losing all self-control, here he was idly watching the feline's backside jiggle as it went up and down his shaft, coating it in her juices. But he managed to hold on to some degree of sexual decency until...

"Come on, I know Kat's a 3rd your size that can fuck harder than this!" Kat bellowed, gyrating her hips as she took in more of Coop.

That final bit of teasing was what made Coop throw all concern for Kat's sitting ability for the next few days out the window, she had unintentionally unleashed the full brunt of a hormonally pent up teenager and now she was going to face, or rather feel, the consequences.

Coop grabbed Kat by the hips and pulled out until just his tip was inside her.

"Just remember, you asked for this" Coop uttered bluntly with little concern in his voice.

"About time lover b-" Kat didn't get to finish her sentence as she had the wind knocked out of her.

In one full thrust Coop slammed into Kat easily pushing past her walls directly into her cervix and was now punching her womb making an obscene bulge in her stomach that, if it wasn't hidden from view due to their position, might have actually stirred some concern in Coop's mind.

The whole ordeal transpired in less than a second but it sent Kat well over the edge, cumming instantly from the manhandling of her insides, she no longer could find the strength to hold herself up and relied on Coop to hold her back end as she carelessly let her front half lay in the dirt.

Coop hardly took note of Kat's pleasure induced paralysis as he had finally managed to bury himself fully into her and was now focused on giving her a trashing she'd never forget. His sack slapping against her underside as he slammed into her over and over, each time making Kat let out a half conscious yet extremely pleasured 'meow' in response.

If the sounds from the couple were lewd before, now they were just downright inappropriate. Loud wet slaps, moans of pleasure, and labored breaths all emanated from their ruthless rutting.

Coop carried on giving his all, much to Kat's enjoyment, and was finally reaching his limit giving Kat a fair warning of what was to come (no pun intended).

"K-kat I'm about to cum!" he stammered

That was just enough to bring Kat out of her trance to give her words of encouragement before she collapsed back over again.

"DO IT FILL UP YOU FELINE!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Coop bottomed out one final time before filling her with enough vigor that if he were a Kat, she'd be pregnant with a small army of kittens. All of this making Kat have her last and most violent orgasm of the day, her whole body shaking from the ferocity before she passed out from the feeling.

Coop on the other hand, while tired, was still conscious (and very sweaty). He slowly pulled out, moaning slightly from the afterglow. Looking at the fruits of his labor he honestly had to pat himself on the back, he never would've thought he had this much pent up inside him. Kat was an unconscious mess, half her face was covered in dirt and her backside was tomato red as well as having a fountain of cum pouring out of her, now near unusable, cunt.

"Yeah" Coop thought to himself "I'm in love with an alien Kat"

He then gently scooped her up, a soft snore emanating from her, and began the walk back home. All the while a small white trail being left behind as Kat continued to leak.

"Hmph that's gonna require a bit more than a bath" Coop uttered looking at the trail of secretions.

Holy spaceballs my first lemon. Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoyed!

There will be a short epilogue chapter soon so stay tuned.

And remember, a wise man once said

"If your cat from space wants to bone you then

you should lose the pants"

-Me


	2. Chapter 2

A Kat Is Done Waiting (Epilogue)

Kat woke up to the sound of running water, looking around trying to get her bearings she saw Coop drawing a bath and realized she was back home in the bathroom.

"Mmh how long was I asleep?" Kat asked.

"Oh so you're finally awake, it's been about an hour since we finished well.. you know" Coop answered.

Kat blushed as she recollected all that happened in those woods. Making her way over to Coop she stumbled back to the ground how sore she was finally registering.

"You know I said we weren't leaving the woods until i couldn't walk straight not until I couldn't walk period" she uttered after her failed strides.

"Heh sorry I got a little carried away back there" Coop said back, slightly embarrassed by the extent of his sexual conquest.

"Don't worry I loved every single second" She teased, waving her tail back in fourth.

Coop just turned back to readying the bath in an attempt to avoid plowing her on the sink top right then and there. Checking the water to make sure it was warm enough he then got Kat's attention that her bath was ready.

"Ready?" he asked picking her up.

"For round 2?" she asked faking innocence.

Coop just gave her a flat look, making her chuckle.

"Yes I am ready for our bath " she mocked.

Coop picked her up and set her into the bath, watching her relax into the warm water.

"Aahh" she sighed "you know i should hate this but after today I can see why you humans love taking hot baths so often, now hurry up and get in" she finished as she leaned back against the tub, getting comfortable.

"Alright but no funny stuff, we're here to get clean" Coop demanded.

"No promises" she replied.

Coop striped down for the second time that day and ,using all his will power, kept his erection at bay to only moderate success, flying half mast by the time he was successfully hidden by a layer of soap bubbles. His nervousness over any impending sexual escapades was broken when Kat, sitting at the opposite side of the tub, began talking.

"Ya know this reminds me of the time when we had to take a bath together after getting covered in mud, remember?" she asked.

"Oh yeah and we ended up flooding the whole house" Coop laughed as he began washing himself.

"Yeah and how you told your dad 'hey at least we're clean' your dad has the patience of a saint I swear." Kat said now joining Coop in his laughter.

"Yeah we've given him our fair share of gray hairs over the years" he chuckled "like remember the time you kept eating all the fishy frisky bits and he put you on a diet, you were the size of a beach ball!" Coop mocked

"Hey! Don't joke about that it took me weeks to get my figure back" Kat shot back.

"Just playing, but yeah we have managed to make quite the mess for just two people" Coop said.

"Yeah" Kat grinned back at Coop "though it could always be more than just us two.." she said, making her way over to Coop's side of the tub.

"Wait. Are you saying that I can get you pregnant?!" Coop said, eyes wide.

"Calm down I took some precautions prior to our romp, but I'm just saying, if you ever wanted some kittens…" she trailed off, now pressing her chest against his.

"Heh I guess that'd be nice but I'd think it'd be best to wait a while. I don't think dad could handle a whole litter of kittens, even if we get along now" Coop replied.

"I suppose you're right, though, we could always practice…" Kat finished, standing on her, still shaky, hind legs so she was eye level with coop.

"C'mon we gotta get clean Kat" Coop said as he half-heartedly pushed her away.

"Aright fine" Kat surrendered "but expect kits sooner or later if you plan to continue hitting this"

She gestured to her rear end coaxing an eye roll out of Coop.

"Let's just get clean, you're still leaking" Coop quipped

The two washed and rinsed without accident aside from the wandering paw here and there plus some playful splashing in retaliation. Soon enough they were done and began drying off. Kat insisted on licking herself dry and as such until Coop surprised her by wrapping her up in a towel making a bathwear burrito out of the feline, already draped in his pajamas he carried her out of the bathroom and down the hall to his bedroom, Kat just giving off a disgruntled "Hmph" at his 'brute force'.

Setting Kat down on his bed he turned on his TV and took a seat next to her as he watched her struggle to unfurl the towel she was currently bundled in, much to her annoyance.

"Is this what you do whenever you see someone struggling for their life?" Kat complained

"C'mon you're a intergalactic feline genius, surely a simple towel can't defeat you?" Coop mocked, much to Kat's irritation.

By now she had gotten her two front paws out and managed to undo the tightly wrapped cloth, then immediately lunged at Coop for his negligence towards her plight. Knocking him on his back she pressed his face up to his giving a ,slightly sadistic, toothy grin she said "Unless you want to know what _I_ know about bdsm I suggest never tying me up like that again". The threat was enough to spook Coop into a compliant nod. "Good" Kat said giving him a peck and a pat on the head before allowing him to sit back up.

"Nice to know you haven't gone soft on me" Coop said sarcastically

"I'd never do that to you sweetie" Kat mused

Coop and Kat bundled up next to each other watching whatever they found while perusing through the TV channels, poking fun at all the nonsensical shows basic cable had to offer.

"You know it's funny" Kat said "we're two completely different civilizations yet we both seem to have the same amount of junk on our TV shows" letting out a yawn as she finished.

"Honestly I think reality television might be causing the heat death of the universe" Coop joked

"Agreed"

They half paid attention to a few other programs some nonsense about space and the pyramids, nothing of value, the two of them nodding off repeatedly. Until they officially decided it was time for bed. Turning off the TV and letting a comfortable moonlit darkness envelope the room, they snuggled underneath the covers and started to drift off to the unconscious plain. Until.

"Hey Kat" Coop whispered

"Yeah?" Kat responded half awake

"You were joking about that bdsm thing right?" Coop asked

He received his answer when, even in the poorly lit darkness, he could see the moonlight reflecting off Kat's teeth make the shape of an eerie grin, just before she shuffled her paws over the edge of Coop's bed and pulled out ,seemingly from thin air, a-

"Is that a ball gag" Coop asked wide eyed

Kat's grin just got wider "yup, but don't worry I intended this for me whenever we're at home and decide to fu-"

"Go to sleep you horndog" Coop said flatly

"Fine fine, don't worry my heat is just about over. Though I'm _always _down to fu-"

"SLEEP" Coop uttered one more time before yanking Kat to the other side of the bed out of reach of any other toys she may have had hidden away.

"You humans are no fun" she quipped before snuggling up to Coop for the night

"Love you" Coop said to a now half asleep again Kat

"Love you too" she replied

Mama mia I actually got around to finishing this!

Thanks for sticking around for those that did.

It really means a lot.

I'll probably write some short stories of these two

Just some silly shenanigans, with a hint of lemon

Comments are always appreciated!

~DrimDram out~


End file.
